


The YouTube AU Nobody Asked For

by quicksilvermalec



Series: Shadowhunters Group Chatting [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is setting them up, Alec ships it, Angst, Clary Ships It, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, IT'S GAY, Izzy ships it, Jace is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus ships it, YT AU, Youtube AU, all the fluff and angst, also Malec are lowkey engaged, but also angsty Jimon, characters in order of appearance, cute fluffy jimon, everything is gay, fight me, gay groupchat, groupchat, it's adorable, it's all real gay, they're all fangirls, they're just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: whosthegayest changed his name to imthegayone[magnificentbane]Alexander, I love your pride, but don’t you think that’s taking it a little too far?[imthegayone]hey i was a total fuckin closet case for 18 years i gotta make up 4 lost time[imthegayone]also ew spelling ew grammar ew punctuation[magnificentbane]srsly tho the user[imthegayone]*mind is blown*[imthegayone]its my sexuality or my mental disorders choose





	The YouTube AU Nobody Asked For

Simon Lovelace (@JustALonePanda)  
Bio: I do gaming vlogs and music vids. Pan, single, awesome. Check out my friends!  
Bestie/basically sister: Clary Fairchild (@artistFray)  
Clary’s gf: Isabelle Lightwood (@watchmewhip)  
Izzy’s foster brother: Jace Lightwood (@WTFismyname)  
Jace’s foster brother: Alec Lightwood (@moveimgay)  
Alec’s boyfriend: Magnus Bane (@FabulousMagnus)

Jace Lightwood (@WTFismyname)  
Bio: I’m bi. IZZY GAVE ME THIS USER AND IDK HOW TO CHANGE IT. Maryse is my mother. Robert is an asshole. I have two brothers and a sister. I’m gorgeous. I do semi-daily vlogs, I’ve had way too many last names, and I sexually identify as a Lightwood. FIGHT ME. I’m single and emotionally unavailable. SUBSCRIBE PLEASE!

Alec Lightwood (@moveimgay)  
Bio: I’m trans. I’m gay. I’m taken. I do archery vids and tutorials, plus guesting in Magnus’ videos (usually as a test subject for all his makeup shit – the sacrifices I make for love), Izzy’s videos, and Jace’s videos. I’m not very good at the whole… socializing thing, either, which is why I prefer to be behind the camera rather than in front of it, but my boyfriend wanted me to have a YouTube channel, so… the sacrifices I make for love.

Magnus Bane (@FabulousMagnus)  
Bio: Hello my lovelies! I am the famous Magnus Bane, solver of problems, bearer of good news, ruler of this dimension. My beautiful boyfriend Alexander is my cameraman for my many facial exploits. I do primarily makeup tutorials plus the occasional spa day tutorial (homemade facials are amazing).

Isabelle Lightwood (@watchmewhip)  
Bio: I am the hottest Lightwood. Actually, that’s not true, that honor goes to my brother @moveimgay but I say that anyway. Every once in a while, Alec’s boyfriend @FabulousMagnus and I gang up on him and manage to convince him to hand the camera over to my other brother @WTFismyname so we can work our makeup magic on him, but that’s rare. Generally he’s the cameraman and only appears in his own videos. GIRLS. MAKEUP. And SHOES. My motto is: if you’re buying heels, no less than seven inches.

Clary Fairchild (@artistFray)  
Bio: I’m gay. I’m so gay it’s not even funny. Art is gay. If you draw anything, even once, you’re a gay. Sorry I don’t make the rules. I do speedpaints, makeup vids with my gf Izzy, and I LOVE to videobomb Jace, Alec, and my best friend Simon. Sometimes I’m in Simon’s videos singing along to his tracks, although there’s a reason he’s the musician in the group – my voice is awful. Ah, well, we all have our faults. For example, Izzy can’t cook. (Don’t worry, Iz, I love you anyway.)

***

@JustALonePanda has 46 notifications

21 comments, 24 new followers, and 1 new video.

“ALEC MADE ME POST THIS” updated by Jace Lightwood (2 hours ago – 21:58)

Subtitles/English Close Captioning for the deaf and hard of hearing:

Jace: *slurring* ‘Sup guys, y’all know the drill: not-so-daily vlogs cause I’m a fucking slacker and I basically run my siblings’ channels too, so I don’t have a lot of time to make my own.

Alec: *offscreen* Not true! Magnus runs my channel.

Jace: Right, how could I forget your _boyfriend?_

Alec: Sounds like you’re jealous.

Jace: I’m not jealous _of_ your boyfriend, I’m jealous that you _have_ a boyfriend.

Alec: So get a boyfriend.

Jace: Isn’t that why you got me drunk and had me make a video, right? You want me to like… say things… to people. *clears throat* Well, fuck that entire pursuit. I don’t want to do that. Instead I’m just gonna talk about the people I love. Don’t give me that look, Alec, I have feelings.

Jace and Alec: *laughing together*

Jace: How about- why don’t we start with Clary? So… Miss Fiery Redhead. You’re such a great friend, and you’ve always been so understanding. Even when Alec was a huge asshole to you, you still tried really hard to be friends with him, and… well, he came around. The couple months you thought you were in love with me were somewhat kinda awkward, you know, as was the point where I thought you were my sister, but all in all you’re just a fantastic, sweet, artistic person. And you make my ridiculous pansexual _actual_ sister happy. I love you, C. Um, yeah. Go check her channel out, she’s @artistFray. She does speedpaint ‘n’ shit as well as appearing in Izzy and Simon’s videos. *clears throat*

Jace: Okay, Iz, you’re up next. There’s so much I can say about you, you’re the coolest! You’re talented and smart and intelligent and – oh, fuck, that’s the same thing. Alec, I think I’m more drunk than we originally thought. Why’d you give me so much vodka?

Alec: I am blameless in the matter of your level of intoxication.

Jace: Whatever. Anyway, stuff about Izzy. You’re such a bad cook it’s endearing, and you should do Magnus’ makeup more often because Alec got _seriously_ laid last time.

Alec: *totally blushing off-screen because he’s Alec*

Jace: *laughs* Happy you’re my cameraman now? *pause* I’m kidding, man. I love you. So, Alec, would you like me to sing your praises?

Alec: Not on YouTube.

Jace: *laughs* I love you, brother mine, but… too bad. Prepare to have your praises sung. You are so strong, and passionate, and loving, and loved. You also had a phase where you thought you were in love with me, but that passed quickly when Magnus showed up. You’re insanely good at archery, and I mean _mind-blowingly_ good. And Magnus has had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends, but you make him happy like no one ever has and he makes you happy like I never could. You’re beautiful, and you’re literally the best big brother I’ve ever had. Izzy and Max, too.

{{ Alec points the camera at himself and rolls his deep blue eyes before putting Jace back in the frame. }}

Jace: Okay… Magnus. You’re pretty cool. You throw a great party, you’re easy to be around, and you defy gender roles in like, the Best Way Possible™. Plus, you do a really good job of showing everyone around you that bisexuality is a real and legitimate orientation, and showing your haters the middle finger and the door. You inspire me and you have brought so much joy into my brother’s life. I remember when he was a straightlaced, uptight, no-nonsense motherfucker, and now he’s out, proud, and I’ve actually seen him drunk a record sum total of _two whole times_! So yeah, you make the list of people I love.

Jace: *smirks* Then there’s me.

Alec: The person you love most in all the world.

Jace: *glares at him* You and I both know that’s not true by any stretch of the imagination, for a number of reasons.

Alec: Sorry, Jace.

Jace: ‘S all good. *pause* Wait a minute. *groans* By the Angel, this is such a setup! You’re making me say it on the internet where it will stay for all eternity and haunt me for the rest of my life.

Alec: Fuck yeah! You deserve to be happy, Jace. You won’t let yourself, so I’ll have to do it for you.

Jace: You’re the worst and I hate you. *deep breath* So that leaves me with Simon. God, what… what do I say about Simon? *long pause* You know, Simon, people say that you can’t love anyone else until you love yourself, but you know what I think of that? It’s bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. I… have _never_ loved myself. But you… oh, God. I loved you so much that I forgot what hating myself felt like. I drowned myself in you, and I’ve never looked back. Sometimes I hate you for making me love you, but you never really did anything. At some point I just looked at you and realized that you are everything I’ve denied myself for 20 years. You are what I need. And I hate that, I hate that I need you, I hate the vulnerability that comes with needing someone. But… but I need you. I need you, Simon. Don’t let go.

** ALL THE GAY GC **

**[imnaturallyblond]** _why_ does simon have my yt password

 **[nolessthan7inches]** y tf do u think i know? u gave it to him

 **[claryfairy]** whatd he do

 **[imnaturallyblond]** {attachment: 1 image}

 **[whosthegayest]** he cHANGED THE TITLE OF THE VID U POSTED LAST NIGHT???????

 **[imnaturallyblond]** YOU posted Alec!!! and yes it is now called I AM SO FCKIN WHIPPED FOR SIMON  
**[imnaturallyblond]** oh shi the just comme n tedon it  
**[imnaturallyblond]** he says ‘3:08 yeah love u too man’

_imnaturallyblond has changed his name to imlegitimatelyfucked_

**[imlegitimatelyfucked]** fuck

***

**PMs Between nolessthan7inches and insertcreativeuser**

**[nolessthan7inches]** so did you do it simon

 **[insertcreativeuser]** yeah Iz i did it

 **[nolessthan7inches]** now that wasn’t a sarcastic comment was it bb?

 **[insertcreativeuser]** how can you tell!!! it was a text????

 **[nolessthan7inches]** omg lmfao *dies*  
**[nolessthan7inches]** *is dead*  
**[nolessthan7inches]** no need to shout xD

 **[insertcreativeuser]** shit he’s pming me  
**[insertcreativeuser]** what do i do  
**[insertcreativeuser]** iz?  
**[insertcreativeuser]** isabelle sophia lightwood you have a cruel and evil spirit and when i get back to the institute i will force the vampire fangs BACK INTO MY MOUTH and drink u dry

***

** ALL THE GAY GC **

_whosthegayest changed his name to imthegayone_

**[imlegitimatelyfucked]** y is simon ignoring my texts

 **[imthegayone]** i got 2 words for ya: socially awkward

 **[magnificentbane]** Alexander, I love your pride, but don’t you think that’s taking it a little too far?

 **[imthegayone]** hey i was a total fuckin closet case for 18 years i gotta make up 4 lost time  
**[imthegayone]** also ew spelling ew grammar ew punctuation

 **[magnificentbane]** srsly tho the user

 **[imthegayone]** *mind is blown*  
**[imthegayone]** its my sexuality or my mental disorders choose

 **[magnificentbane]** …

 **[imlegitimatelyfucked]** okay but srsly whats up w/ simon

 _insertcreativeuser changed the name of the chat to ALL THE GAY and maia GC_  
_insertcreativeuser added IAmSoDone to the chat!  
insertcreativeuser changed the name of the chat to ALL THE GAY and Maia G_C

 **[IAmSoDone]** really simon?

_IAmSoDone left the chat  
insertcreativeuser changed the name of the chat to ALL THE GAY GC_

**[imlegitimatelyfucked]** simon now i kNOW UR ON UR PHONE stpo ignoring meh im sad

 **[insertcreativeuser]** im sorry jace

 **[nolessthan7inches]** *lennyface*

 **[insertcreativeuser]** fuck you

 **[imlegitimatelyfucked]** fuck you!

 **[nolessthan7inches]** fuck *EACH OTHER

 **[imthegayone]** ur so meant for each other y ou said that at the same time

 **[nolessthan7inches]** clary! *high five*

 **[claryfairy]** *high 5s u*

 **[insertcreativeuser]** …

 **[imlegitimatelyfucked]** they did that irl didn’t they

***

 **nolessthan7inches** **says:** sorry simon I was threatening Alec w/ disembowelment [2 mins ago]

 **imlegitimatelyfucked says:** N [12 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** O [12 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** M [12 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** I [13 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** S [13 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** s i m o n [13 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** sImOn [14 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** SiMoN [15 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** si? [17 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** Simon [17 mins ago]  
**imlegitimatelyfucked says:** hey Simon [20 mins ago]

***

@WTFismyname has 2 new notifications

@JustALonePanda tagged you in a video (1 min ago)  
@JustALonePanda posted a new video (2 mins ago)

“Confession Time, Here’s What I Got” uploaded by Simon Lovelace (2 mins ago)

Subtitles/English Close Captioning for the deaf and hard of hearing:

Simon: What’s up my people, my friends and family all across the world- ‘tis I, Simon, lead singer-guitarist and only member of Rock Solid Panda! This is a pretty special episode, because I have _finally_ hit 1. Million. Subs. Yes! You guys are the best, I seriously couldn’t be here without you. Um… if you haven’t already, watch this video from Jace’s channel before you watch this. The context is kinda important.

{{ Simon points to the top right corner of the screen, where a link to the Jace Lightwood video newly renamed I AM SO FCKIN WHIPPED FOR SIMON appears. }}

Simon: So, since this video is so special and since my best friend gave me the perfect opportunity, I decided to take this chance to say something I’ve wanted to say for a long, long time. And yeah, the title is from Hamilton.

Simon: *deep breath* *long exhale* Jace. Jonathan Christopher Lightwood. You light up my world. I am completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with you. Just wanted you to know. *pause* No, _turn off the camera!_

***

** ALL THE GAY GC **

**[insertcreativeuser]** guys Project Jimon has come to fruition

 **[claryfairy]** ew spelling

 **[nolessthan7inches]** ew caps

 **[claryfairy]** wait project jimon  
**[claryfairy]** guYS EVERYONE WAKE UP IDGAFF IF ITS FUCKING 2 AM JACE AND SIMON HOOKED UP THE THINGS ARE HAPPENING HOLY SHIT KDFJSLKfjdaslhksjah;flsfdjhfaghasdfuaigl

 **[imlegitimatelyfucked]** a wholesome mood™

_insertcreativeuser changed imlegitimatelyfucked’s name to imabsolutelywhipped_

**[imabsolutelywhipped]** i hate you

 **[insertcreativeuser]** uh no u dont  
**[insertcreativeuser]** you made a whole video on how you don’t

 **[imabsolutelywhipped]** …  
**[imabsolutelywhipped]** you’re the worst  
**[imabsolutelywhipped]** why am i dating u

 **[magnificentbane]** my bEAUTIFUL GAY CHILDREN

 **[imthegayone]** why am i marrying this idiot  
**[imthegayone]** all of you are terrible and im going back to sleep  
**[imthegayone]** and im hiding my phone in ur room, Clary

 **[magnificentbane]** ew grammar

 **[nolessthan7inches]** ew caps

 **[claryfairy]** how dare u ale ci ffeel betrayed  
**[claryfairy]** i thought u loved me

 **[imthegayone]** i love u clary but you wok e me up @ 2am to tell me my bro was banging simon  
**[imthegayone]** something i coulda told u 2.5hrs ago  
**[imthegayone]** so im mad  
**[imthegayone]** this groupchat is horrid and i need sleep if ima kill demons tmrw  
**[imthegayone]** GOODNITHG


End file.
